


I'm Everywhere But Home

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Animal Creulity (I AM SO AGAINST IT DON'T HATE ME THE STORY NEEDS IT), Blood, Doesn't Follow Show Plot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Multi, Playful Flirting, Romance, Servants, Weapons, ballrooms, cursing, gold - Freeform, playful fighting, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: Arein Gold Silver- a Reaper with an interesting apperence, personality, history, and power- has been kidnapped by Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude.Grell Sutcliff is Areins best friend, and a little more. When he hears of her disaperence, he takes it upon himself to find her.But, three identical boys seem to want her just as bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so,   
> SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!  
> What Arein Gold Silver looks like:  
> Long hair, each individual strand is either silver or gold,  
> Left eye is silver, right eye is gold  
> -She has black -what are they... pantyhose XD well now they are- pantyhose, and her dress is long in the back, shorter in the front, and shimmers silver and gold. Knee length dark brown boots, a black coat, kinda like Grell's. Sleeves of the dress go down to her elbow, and her hair is braided.  
> She has two knives, that she can make apear in a flash of gold and silver dust, which are, of course, silver and gold, and connected by a fine, but strong af, chain.  
> Her synth is gold during the day, silver during the night, and apears the same way as the knives.

-3rd person-  
Arein walked through dispatch, looking around for Grell. She sighed, and turned around, walking back to the 'lounge,' as she called it. "Hehehe, 'ello dearie. Looking for something?" Undertaker questioned when Arein walked in. "More like someONE," she sighed, crossing her arms in a childish manner and sitting down. Silence, then a window burst open, and there was Grell. He was squatted on the windowsil, head tilted, doing his infamous gesture, while holding the chainsaw in his other hand. "Grell, get off the window," Will sighed, already annoyed at this man. "Meh, okay~" Grell hummed, while skipping over to Arein. "Grell, I have to talk to you. Um, in private," Arein said, while tugging Grells coat sleeve, trying to get him to move. He laughed, "Okay, okay!"  
-Arein POV-  
I dragged him to my room, and we both laid down on my bed. He started playing with my hair, then started to leave little kisses, trailing down my neck, to my collar bone. I pushed him away.   
"We're not doing that, not now at least," I say.  
He pouts, "Why not?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
He nods, absentmidedly playing with my gold and silver stranded hair.   
"I found my only living relative."  
He stops, then looks at me, dead(like what i did there) serious.   
"That's great!" He cheers, and claps his hands together.  
"I know! So, um, I'm going to go see her. Today. When we are done talking."  
His smile falters. "Okay, can I come too?"   
"That would be great! But, she is at Alois Trancy's mansion,"  
He nods. "Okay"  
I give him a crushing hug, and he passionatly kisses me on the lips. We break apart. "Grell, can you tell the others? I'm going now."  
He nods, "Love you"  
"Love you"  
I open the window, and hop out. I walk out back, and call for my cat and her kitten. They come. The cat is kind of small, with silvery fur and steel grey eyes. The kitten, which is very tiny, born only 5 days ago, has golden fur, with emerald green eyes. I pick them up, and start towards the mansion.


End file.
